Arthur
Arthur Bladeline, labeled The Loner Schemer (he resents the "schemer" part), was a contestant on Total Drama Battlegrounds. Profile Arthur the Schemer. Arthur hates high school. He hates that he had to spend so many years in school, and still one more. If he can, he plans to find a way to retire for life after school, so that he never has to work years at something; anything to avoid college. And that's why Arthur has joined this show. Both of his parents are lawyers, so he's used to living life through loopholes and double-talk. Arthur thinks it's an interesting life, but as stated before, he doesn't want to go to college. Thus he's thought of a bunch of get-rich-quick schemes, some of which have got him in trouble. A loner because he relates schoolmates to the school he hates, Arthur keeps to himself aside from sports. He loves hockey, swimming, and lacrosse, but if they could make team sports something you could do alone, he'd prefer it (also something he's tried to make real, but hasn't thought of a good idea yet). One thing that he cannot stand is really girly stuff. Arthur has three sisters, the cute and girly kinds, and the amount of pink in the house makes him want to throw up. And that Twilight series, bleah! If he hears one more word about those vampires... Though a devious schemer and lacking guilt, Arthur has one skeleton in his closet he'd prefer not get out: he's a major comic book fan. He loves Batman, X-Men, and zombie graphic novels, the former the most. He loves everything, the heroes and the villains, the motives and the plots. Still, he'd be mortified if those at school knew he would spend a couple hours every day reading comic books. Arthur does not care who he hurts to win this contest. He is exceptionally bright and quick-witted, and will not stop until the prize is his. Who will he group up with, and will he back stab them? Will he have a change of heart? And what on earth is up with his hair? We've seen it before somewhere... Coverage ﻿Arthur's entrance was rather aggressive, as he struggled to get out of his entry car, and started kicking the side in his frustration over the driver almost killing him. He also balked at Valerie's extreme amount of pink. Although he is a good competitor, Arthur has had troubles throughout the series with a combination of bad luck and bad publicity. He tries to shrug this all off, but it is obvious some of it causes him great ire. He has tried to cover up his hidden nerdy side, but it has been exposed a couple times. Also, Valerie has forced him to vote at least once in a way he didn't want. Love Interests Officially, Arthur has no love interest. Unofficially, the teases have been there with Izzy, Sadie, and Valerie. Arthur has also shown attraction to his roommates, Anita and Belinda, but this has been mostly physical attraction. Izzy was trying to get steamy, romantic events going on during the boat challenge, and asked the viewers if they wanted to see her make out with Arthur. When the results were poor, she decided not to, and though he put on a good face, he was furious at the viewers for denying him the chance to make out with Izzy. Arthur has shown sympathy towards Sadie, and has tried to steer her away from Zachary, who he suspects (rightly) is trying to use her. He has not shown too much more interest in her, but isn't quite as negative to her as he would be to others (which says something, since he does not like girly girls who wear girly pink). Valerie and Arthur was hinted when Crystal teased them about being a couple at the start. They hold animosity to each other, but when Valerie discovered that she had more freedom to pursue in the contest, she forced him to vote the way she wanted and planted a kiss on his lips. VR Challenges Arthur has only survived one VR Challenge: the Super VR. In the Zombie challenge, he was knocked off the roof of the hospital by a zombie. In the Vampire challenge, he was killed by Count Dracula and was appalled that he was a Twilight vampire. In the Alien challenge, he was killed by one of the overpowered aliens in an ambush. In the Giant Monster challenge, he was crushed under the platypus's flipper when it pulled itself up from shore after the bridge explosion. Trivia *Arthur's hair is not based off of X-Men's Wolverine as many would suspect, but from Shi-Long Lang, a character in the Miles Edgeworth spinoff game. *Arthur's character is based loosely around the opposing forces from the Phoenix Wright series, whether they be prosecutors or defense attorneys. *As mentioned in his profile, his parents are both lawyers and he has three younger sisters. *An inside gag in the story was that Valerie promised Arthur that she'd make sure no one blamed him that the team lost underneath his leadership and vow to take responsibility. While this is possible story-wise, it's more of a joke how the author had not updated for so long that Arthur's promise would have most likely been "forgotten." *Though Arthur is not considered a villain character as of yet, he has displayed quite a sadistic streak during VR challenges, laughing at anything he deems cool (which usually involves either contestants or NPC's being killed). Thankfully this has to be seen in the real world challenges (so far). *Arthur's sisters love Twilight, My Little Pony, and many other things girly and popular. He has developed a great deal of dislike for the subjects, and refuses to acknowledge that he knows anything about them, since he's "learned" about them from hearing his sisters talk about them so much. *According to his official profile: **Arthur likes anything fierce, swimming, hockey and money. **Arthur dislikes college, anything girly and especially Twilight. **His reasons to be on TDB is to win the prize. **Arthur's favorite TDI originals are Heather, Duncan, Eva, Courtney, Izzy, Gwen, and Chef. Quotes *"Ugh, don't stand so close, the pinkness is making me nauseous." - TDB, Chapter 1, meeting Valerie. *" 'The Schemer'? That's what they have me down as? I wouldn't have minded the Planner, the Idealist, the Tough Guy, even the Loner would have been fine! I'm not social, fine, but seriously, Schemer! No wonder I've been getting a few odd looks from the others." - TDB, Chapter 24, after learning about his label. *"Thanks for NOT helping me get to make out with a hot, wild redhead! Assholes!" - TDB, Chapter 29, confessional in response to lack of viewer help in Izzy's suggestion. *"I AM NOT A PREDICTABLE STEREOTYPE!" - TDB, Chapter 31, after reading a profile about him. *'Arthur' - "Oh, just my luck! Owen just had to land on me" Owen - "Ehehe, sorry." Arthur - "But you know what really makes me mad, Owen?" Owen - "What's that, Arthur?" Arthur - "THAT YOU WON'T GET OFF ME AFTER YOU ACKNOWLEDGE YOU'RE ON ME!" - TDB, Chapter 8, stuck in the back of a semi with Owen. *'Arthur' - "Zachary's not a nice guy, and you seem like you'd be happier with a nice guy." Sadie - "Wait, what makes you think he's not a nice guy?" Arthur - "Because I'm not a nice guy, and I can tell he's the same as me." - TDB, Chapter 35, talking to Sadie about dating and Zachary. Gallery Shi-Long Lang.jpg|Shi-Long Lang (from Phoenix Wright series). Inspiration for Arthur, especially looks. Miles Edgeworth.png|Miles Edgeworth, also from Phoenix Wright series, inspiration for Arthur. ArthurbyEd.png|Arthur, who just locked Zachary in the janitor's closet by Ed arthur_upgrade_by_constorion89-d2zr9to.png|Arthur by Constorion89 Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Rookies Category:Cool Kids Club Category:Semi-Truck Category:The Dawn Category:The Hunters Category:Males